goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Saillou gives Daniel Osborne's computer a virus and gets PSR
The Characters Saillou-David/Evil Genius/Zack Computer-Dallas Daniel Osborne-Dave Alan Cook-Himself Boris-Eric Doris-Julie NathanDesignerBoy7-Joey Slippy V-Professor Mario-Brian Luigi-Steven LouieLouie95-Eric KawaiiSugarbunni-Ivy Shawn Brunner-Steven Alison-Susan Kumi-Kimberly Cathy-Steven Blossom-Ivy Buttercup-Shy Girl Bubbles-Tween Girl Charles Green (Angry Grandpa)-Dallas Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid)-Stephan (German Voice) Phil DeVille-Diesel Lily Bunny-Kimberly Plot PSR means Princess-Style rewards (unlike the Warren-style punishments). Anyway, Saillou puts a virus on Daniel Osborne's computer because he hates him. Boris then calls a lot of visitors on a job well done. Transcript Saillou: I hate Daniel Osborne! One day, he installed Train Simulator on my computer and he gave me a virus! That's it! I will put a virus on his computer back! (at DO's house) Saillou: Now I will install Train Simulator on his computer! Computer: Virus found! Virus found! Virus found! Saillou: This will teach him a lesson not to put viruses on other people's computers! Daniel Osborne: My computer has a virus. Alan Cook: And you deserve it! How dare you put a virus on Saillou's computer! You are grounded for life! (at Saillou's house) Boris: Saillou, thank you for putting a virus on Daniel Osborne's computer. We know we hate him. Doris: You are ungrounded for life and I'm calling some people to give you Princess-Style rewards. Saillou: What are Princess-Style rewards? Boris: Well, Princess has been a good user thus far and she deserves rewards unlike Warren Cook. They'll be arriving in 15 minutes. (after 15 minutes) Boris: Saillou, you have lots of visitors who are so proud of you. NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7 and I'm so proud of you for putting a virus on a bad user's computer. Slippy V: I'm Slippy V and some time in the future, Daniel Osborne will not make any fake VHS openings anymore. Mario: I'm Mario and I'm sure Daniel Osborne will be the one in Bowser's Castle instead of Peach. Luigi: I'm Luigi and I agree with my brother. LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95 and you are better than Warren. KawaiiSugarbunni: I'm KawaiiSugarbunni and you must be good like your brothers. Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner and when we're done, we are going to give Daniel Osborne Warren-Style punishments. Alison: I'm Alison. I'm sure my sisters Princess Matilda and Fluttergirl like you as well. Kumi: I'm Kumi and I'm sure you will keep your memories made by Disney. Cathy: I'm Cathy McCarthy. You are 10 times better than my brother Dylan. If I got rewards like you, I'm sure that one of them will be getting my voice changed back to Shy Girl. Blossom: I'm Blossom. Buttercup: I'm Buttercup. Bubbles: I'm Bubbles and we're the Powerpuff Girls. We will defeat Daniel Osborne. Charles Green: I'm Charles Green known as the Angry Grandpa. I'm kind of fed up with bad users like Daniel Osborne. Leopold Slikk: I'm Leopold Slikk known as Angry German Kid. I will destroy Daniel Osborne's keyboard. Phil DeVille: I'm Phil DeVille. You can watch my shows even though they're made by Paramount. If you're wondering why my girlfriend Kimi is not here with me, she's at work now. Lily Bunny: I'm Lily Bunny from Richard Scarry. You are the best user ever. Boris: Now the visitors will give your rewards. NathanDesignerBoy7: First reward, you will not wear any diapers. Slippy V: Second reward, we will subscribe to you from now on. Mario: Third reward, you will not play any educational games. Luigi: Fourth reward, you will go to any place you like. LouieLouie95: Fifth reward, you will not listen to any music you hate such as Justin Beiber, Rebecca Black, Trololo or others as well. KawaiiSugarBunni: Sixth reward, you will eat food you like and go to any fast food place you like. Shawn Brunner: Seventh reward, you will not watch anything not made by Disney. Alison: Eighth reward, your stuff you hate will be donated to my sisters, Princess Matilda and Fluttergirl. Kumi: Ninth reward, you will stay as your normal self from now on. (back at Daniel Osborne's house) Daniel Osborne: Why does this keep happening to me? Alan Cook: Because nobody likes you! (back at Saillou's house) Cathy: Tenth reward is you will do lots of stuff grownups do. (Daniel Osborne comes in) Daniel Osborne: Saillou gave my computer a virus! Give him punishments now! Cathy: Shut up, Daniel Osborne! This is none of your business! Daniel Osborne (shrinking): Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (Now speaking in Shy Girl's voice) I'm sorry for putting a virus on Saillou's computer. Cathy: It doesn't matter! Now get out of my sight! Daniel Osborne (running away): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cathy: Sorry about that. Carry on with Blossom. Blossom: Eleventh reward, you will go swimming. Buttercup: Twelfth reward, you will always go anywhere you like. Bubbles: Thirteenth reward, we will not make a grounded video out of you anymore. Charles Green: Fourteenth reward, bad users will be beaten up by me. Daniel Osborne (off-screen): F*** you! Charles Green: Watch your mouth or I will beat you up! I can't stand people cussing at me! Carry on with Leopold Slikk. Leopold Slikk: Fifteenth reward, you will watch anything you like. Phil DeVille: Sixteenth reward, I will donate anything you hate to my girlfriend Kimi. Lily Bunny: Seventeenth reward, you will watch my counting video. Boris: I agree with everyone. (Daniel Osborne arrives) Daniel Osborne (Shy Girl's voice): No no no! How could you! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I wish you were all dead! Charles Green: Daniel Osborne, how dare you wish us dead! That's it! I'm beating you up! (BSOD protection) Daniel Osborne (Shy Girl's voice): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Caillou and his friends Category:Princess-Style rewards Category:Daniel Osborne Gets Grounded Category:All Daniel Osborne Deserves Category:Ungrounded Videos by Mickey.mcguinness.7 Category:2015 videos Category:Mickey.mcguinness.7's videos